The Silence
by ClareBelle23
Summary: Marissa is in a lot of trouble, how will her fellow Glee Club members help her? Glee Project Fanfiction. MarissaxDamian and i am open to ANY possible character pairings. R&R, and please please REVIEW!
1. Tell Me Why

Marissa studied herself in the mirror, touching her eye hesitantly. The second her white fingers touched the horrible skin, pain shot through her. She quickly pulled her hand back and let it trail across her tube of concealer. The black eye looked angry and disgusting, even with layers of concealer and foundation, you could still see it. Marissa went back to her room, shrugging on a black jacket.

With a sad look, she observed herself in her full-length mirror. Her clothes had begun to hang off her and her skin was paler than it had ever been. Marissa padded over to her desk, wrenching open the bottom draw and pulling out her dark glasses.

"Marissa!" Her mother yelled out.

"Coming" Marissa called out weakly, grabbing her books and shoulder bag. She moved slowly to the kitchen, her stomach flipping at the thought of her mother caringly shoving food in her face.

"Marissa" Her mother smiled, "Quickly have your breakfast!" Marissa sat down at the table, looking at her bacon and eggs.

"What's with the glasses?" He dad asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"I have a bit of a headache," Marissa explained, picking up her fork with hesitation.

"You sure you can go to school then?" Her Mother smiled, brushing her daughters cheek.

"Yeah, first day back Mum" Marissa sighed. Marissa's mother studied her for a minute, until her eyes flashed down to her daughter's uneaten food.

"Mum" Marissa laughed awkwardly, "I really need to go". She gathered her books up and nearly ran out the door.

"You haven't finished!" Her mother yelled. Marissa turned around to see her mother standing at the door, still in her pj's. Marissa mentally shuddered and continued to walk along the street.

Luckily and unluckily she lived near school, which meant when she was early, she was very early but when she was running late she usually got there on time. This morning she was ridiculously early, walking down the empty and creepy corridors. It was hard to believe in little under an hour, the corridors would be filled with yelling and angry teenagers.

Marissa stopped in front of her locker, turning the combination slowly. Everything she did was at half the speed, not wanting to rush anything. When she had managed to order her locker and make fill a trashcan with paper she had found, making a home at the back of her locker. She slammed the locker and continued on down the corridor, walking into the Choir Room.

Marissa positioned herself at the piano, fingers trailing across the ivory keys. She took a long, shaky breath and stared at the clock. It was an age before anyone would venture into the choir, so Marissa began to sing. Her fingers played along with the tune, her voice carrying itself into every corner of the room.

_I took a chance,_

_I took a shot_

_And you might think I'm bulletproof but I'm not _

_You took a swing, _

_I took it hard _

_And down here from the ground, I see who you are _

**Hello everybody **

**I do every so hope you like this so far! The introduction was pretty shitty, but I hope you can see the promise of a good story!**

**Please feel free to comment on ideas or ANYTHING! **


	2. Save Your Heart

The sound of Marissa's voice carried beautifully through the empty corridors; the lightness and pure talent, which saturated those notes, filled the school. Some teenagers were beginning to litter the school and like most ignorant teenagers, chose not to hear her. As Marissa finished her song, her heart felt lighter.

The pressure, which had been pressing down on her, had lifted, as if the music was an imaginary leaver. Her heart that had previously been held captive by poison ivy was free. Marissa's fingers continued to caress the keys, loving the way the coolness pricked her fingers.

In that moment, Marissa felt tears well up in her eyes. Not out of sadness, like they had been doing so often but from calmness and serenity. She left out a shaky breath, pushing her hair away from her face. Her mind and thoughts were weaving in and out, roughly throwing themselves around inside her head. Marissa was so caught up in her thoughts and the tangle of questions, she didn't notice a person leaning against the doorframe.

"Late night?" A voice inquired. Marissa raised her eyes to the boy at the doorway, a smile coating her pale face. Damian McGinty shuffled into the room, his blue eyes attempting to look into her own eyes, unfortunately the glasses made that impossible.

"Not really" She laughed awkwardly. Damian scooted in beside her, his own fingers replacing hers at the piano.

"I don't know how to play," He admitted, staring sheepishly at her.

"But your singing makes up for that" She smiled fondly.

"How was your date last night?" Damian asked politely, removing his hands from the piano and instead placing them on his lap. Marissa dropped her gaze to the keys, as the silence settled.

"It was fine" She replied eventually. She was aware of Damian, as he raised his fingers to the edge of her glasses. He tapped them with his forefinger and then pulled them away, "Nice glasses"

They both said nothing for a little bit, though it honestly seemed like it had been hours. Marissa opened her mouth once or twice to comment, or say something. Many times she clamped her mouth shut again, for fear whatever she said would be moronic.

Damian studied Marissa closely, during the holidays they had all seen each other a fair bit. Of course Damian had spent a fair amount of time with Cameron, but he had seen Marissa almost as much. In a little over a week she had changed completely, much skinner he noted. Not just that, but the way she held herself was different. With little confidence, her singing was still the same but **something **was lacking.

"I am assuming you're not wearing them to try and be hip" Damian commented, turning to face her.

"I've decided to increase my popularity this year, I'm afraid I'll have to leave you all behind" Marissa joked, tucking some hair behind her ear.

"Hilarious" Damian muttered.

"No" Marissa sighed, "I'm not"

"Aren't you warm as well?" Damian asked, tugging lightly on her long shirt. Marissa pulled her arm away and shot him a venomous look, it disappeared almost as quickly as it had emerged.

"I'm sorry," She stammered, tugging on her shirt self-consciously.

"My fault" Damian admitted, looking away awkwardly.

"I'm just cold" Marissa lied, she appeared desperate. Though Damian could not see her eyes, he could imagine them and the truth they told.

"Were you drinking last night?" Damian asked. Marissa rolled her eyes at him, "I had a date"

"Oh" Damian nodded.

"Yeah" Marissa replied.

"Had a good time?" Damian asked, his voice ringing with politeness.

"It was okay" Marissa smiled.

The bell sounded through the school, as they scooted off the piano bench.

"Lunch?" Damian asked, as Marissa basically ran out of the room. She turned around to flash him a smile, a proper one.

"I would love to" She laughed, continuing on to whatever class she had.

"Love to" Damian nodded, he paused at the door. He stared at the mob of teenagers, as they pushed their way to their own classes. It was like a jungle, a very loud messy jungle. It made Damian want to tear his own hair out sometimes or scream, but his eyes focused on Marissa's retreating figure.

As he slowly walked towards his locker the crowd began to thin, and you could walk freely without fear of being slammed into a locker or tripped over. Damian opened his mouth and began to sign a soft tune.

_She fell to the bottom of her life_

_This wasn't meant for two_

_She struggles to find herself in time_

_Though she can barely move_

_Just try and get up_

_You've got to slowly brush off_

_I know these words aren't enough but you're better than this_

_Save your heart for someone that's worth dying for_

_Don't throw it away_

Damian closed his mouth sharply and turned the combination on his locker, it opened willingly. He must admit, he was rather pleased with his locker. Last year it had jammed and had been a bugger to open. As he pulled out his English and History books, he slammed the locker closed. Knowing all to well he continued along down the corridor, still singing.

_Torn apart_

_Never getting what you've been crying for_

_And it's always the same_

_And you give_

_And they take_

_And it's love that you want but not love that you make_

_Save your heart_

Damian reached his English room and with a slow sign and a worrying mind, he entered, knowing all to well he would have to question Marissa later.


	3. Face Down

When Damian sat down next to Marissa, he had to admit to himself that she looked a bit better. There was a slight color in her cheeks, but still she kept the glasses on. In front of her laid a bright green apple, which she was idly rotating between her two hands. She peered over at Damian with a curious smile, contouring her face into what is had always been.

"How was the first day back?" He questioned, watching her apple more than her own self.

"It was the first day" She replied, picking up the apple in her small hand.

"I have an idea" Damian put in mildly, "Eat it"

Marissa pulled a face, "I'm not that hungry"

"Have you not taken off the glasses yet?" Damian joked, "The teacher haven't made you?"

Marissa shook her head, and if Damian could see behind the glasses he would probably notice her eyes staring at the apple, with hatred.

"Unfair" Damian pouted.

"Aw" Marissa laughed, patting his head with her free hand.

Hannah pulled the chair out from the other side of Marissa and sat down, her red hair aflame. She grinned at the both of them, before taking a long drink of her water bottle.

"Hey everyone!" She exclaimed excitedly, happy to see her friends once again.

"Hey Hannah" Damian grinned, as Marissa nodded with a slight smile.

"Girl, do you have a hangover?" Hannah asked, noticing Marissa's dark glasses. At that moment, Samuel sat down opposite Marissa. He looked the same as usual, exactly like a rock god.

"Key to getting rid of hangovers" Samuel commented, "Is to never stop drinking"

"I think I'd stick with the hangover," Marissa said, "Not a big supporter of alcohol poisoning"

Samuel swiveled his eyes towards Damian and gave him a look, which plainly said, _what is with her?_

Damian shrugged lightly, hoping that Marissa didn't notice him. Hannah not realizing the tone Marissa had replied in and being completely oblivious to the fact that Samuel was gazing at her with unease, laughed.

The next two joined our table and the next two could only be Lindsay and Alex, who were laughing about something one of their teachers had said. Eventually Ellis, Bryce, Emily, Matheus, Cameron and McKynleigh joined them as well, crowding around the already crowded table.

Marissa had decided to slip out, which went basically unnoticed by the group. Damian however was keeping a keen eye on his, seemingly elusive friend. He too left the group, with a nod to Cameron and Samuel. They both had noticed Marissa's leave and Samuel realized that Damian was going to have a needed chat with Marissa.

Damian walked down the corridor, wondering where in the world Marissa had disappeared to. At the moment, the corridors were scarily empty but there of course were always a few students littering them or at their lockers.

Damian spied the toilets and wrinkled his nose up, but did move closer to the door.

"Marissa?" He called out, tapping on the door. He paused; wearily hoping her would not have to enter the toilets to interrogate her. He kept tapping at the door and calling out her name, hoping for some type of response.

"What are you doing?" Marissa asked, causing Damian to jump and a sound jumped from his mouth, this sound was almost a yelp but Marissa chose to believe it to be a scream.

"I was looking for you!" He exclaimed, his voice all high and out of whack. This made his Irish accent sound hilarious and in Marissa's opinion rather adorable.

"You found me" She shrugged, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"Want to talk?" Damian asked, shoving his hands into his pocket and fixing her with a steely blue gaze.

Marissa stopped, the smile immediately dropping from her face. Damian could hear her gulp and could taste the silence and tension in the air. _Bad move, _he mentally scolded himself. Marissa grabbed him by the hand and led him away, without a word of protest Damian followed.

They walked towards the library wing, their conversations still laced with silence. Before they reached the library doors, Marissa turned around to face him. Her mouth was stretched in a thin line. Damian stepped closer towards her, wondering what in the world was going on.

She slowly removed her glasses, as Damian felt horror spread through him whole being. They concealer had worn off by now and Damian could see the black eye all to well, the horrid color shocked him.

"Your date" It was a more of a statement than a question. Marissa sunk down to the floor, looking as if she was about the throw up.

"I thought, at first it was an accident but then it just happened more regularly. Last night, it was pretty bad" She sighed, pushing her sleeves up. Damian walked over and sat beside her, he placed his arms carefully around her. She leant into him, his voice soothing her as he began to sing.

"_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now?_

_As she falls to the ground_

_Well I'll tell you my friend_

_One day this world's going to end"_


	4. Love The Way You Lie

They sat in that position, Damian holding her tightly in his arms. To be honest, he did not want to let go. For as long as he had known Marissa, he had felt more than a platonic relationship. Eventually they did have to get off the floor and wordlessly, Damian handed Marissa her glasses.

"I know you don't understand why I'm still there" Marissa told him, placing the glasses on her face.

"I don't" Damian admitted, peering at her.

"I loved him to start with and now, I'm just scared of him" Marissa frowned. Damian felt pain shot through him and as if his heart was ripping in two. First she admitted that she loved this person and now, she was telling Damian about how scared she was. For those two reasons and the ugly bruises, which coated her, Damian wanted to kill him.

"I'm okay," She breathed out heavily.

"No" Damian pointed out gently, "You're not". Marissa smiled at him, and an instant of understanding flashed between the two.

"Two more classes" Marissa smiled weakly, "Then Glee Club"

"You look like you need it" Damian observed, to which Marissa nodded.

"Do you want to hang out tonight, just some time to step back and, talk?" Damian offered, convincing himself he was just trying to be a supportive friend. He was just being nice, there was no way in the world he was attempting to drag her away from this boy, but she needs to be away from him. For her own good.

All these thoughts were flashing across Damian's mind, that he barely noticed Marissa's look of discomfort.

"I want to" Marissa murmured, "I have a date"

"You're going?" Damian gapped, he couldn't believe her response. Could not believe she was going to see him, after he has obviously hurt her so much.

"I have to" Marissa shrugged, seemingly embarrassed.

"Marissa, he hurt you" Damian hissed.

"I need to sort a way out, and until I do, then I have see him or he'll hurt me more" Marissa struggled trying to say explain what she meant, in a way Damian could possible explain.

"I can explain it" Marissa promised.

"How?" Damian frowned.

"Glee" She smiled, tugging on his jumper. Damian frowned, but decided he would take her word for it.

"I promise" Marissa said solemnly, "Tomorrow night, is ours"

"I suppose" Damian said with an exaggerated sigh, but winked.

"Mr. McGinty!" Cameron yelled out, bounding into the choir room. Damian's head shot up, almost dropping his notebook. Cameron fell into the chair beside Damian, with excitement plastering his face.

"Cameron" Damian stuttered, still trying to jump-start his heart again. Cameron looked at his best friend with a critical eye.

"What's wrong?" Cameron demanded. Damian sighed, but his eyes zeroed in on Marissa walking through the door. Her shoulders were hunched over and she looked remarkably weak. Marissa smiled confidently at Damian, making her bruises crinkle and they were dimmed because of that smile, which in Damian's biased opinion was beautiful.

Damian heard the slight pop of Cameron's mouth, dropping open with surprise. Damian heard collective gasps from the entire glee club, as they basically turned to stare at Marissa walk over to Damian.

"How do you feel?" Damian asked, Marissa gave him a slight smile and mouth, _watch. _

She strolled over to the piano and sat down in front of it, not to play a song but to just have somewhere to sing.

_Just gonna stand there_

_And watch me burn_

_But that's alright_

_Because I like_

_The way it hurts_

_The way you lie_

Everyone was silent as they watched her, how she poured her heart out. Damian felt himself stand up and walk over to her, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

_Just gonna stand there_

_And hear me cry_

_But that's alright_

_Because I love_

Her voice broke on the last note, tears pouring down her face. One long tear fell down the middle of her black eye, falling onto the ivory keys.

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

When she stopped singing, she took a large breath and spun around to face Damian. She stood and looked him in the eye, which Damian was finding it hard to look at her, with the throbbing bruise.

"Get it now?" She demanded. She stuck her chin out, obviously trying to appear strong and determined. The tears pouring down her face ruining the effect. Damian opened his arms and Marissa almost threw herself in them, he gripped her around the waist as her body shook with sobs.

"I get it" Damien muttered, "I get it"


	5. Save You

Fear twisted in Marissa's empty stomach and she knew full well that if she let one morsel of food touch her lips, it would just come back up again. In a vain she attempted to hide the black eye, with her makeup. It worked, but then she suffered with looking as had face planted into a cake.

Marissa had opted for a long black shirt and blue skinny jeans, not her usual bubbly outfit but the one that fitted her dull mood. For some stupid reason, Marissa found herself a bundle of nerves, not because she was scared of what her date would do but because she did like him.

When the doorbell rang, a audible but small squeak escaped her. Hurrying around to make sure she met him at the door, caused her to stub her toe and knock a few books off her oak bookshelf. Bounding down the stairs, she locked eyes with Aaron and the harshness in his eyes made her stomach convulse violently.

"You look beautiful" Her Mother smiled, then gazed at Aaron thoughtfully.

"You do" Aaron smiled tightly; sensing Marissa's mothers gaze on him. He wore leather bracelets, all up his left arm and a simple dark blue shirt. Marissa couldn't help but compare the color to Damian's light blue eyes.

Aaron offered his hand and Marissa took it, trying to compose herself so she looked eager and not scared, so damn scared. He pulled her closer and she felt his lips on her ear, "You look horrible". She desperately tried not to gulp and continue to smile, as she heard this menace in his hiss. Aaron pulled away, rubbing his blonde hair with a smile.

"Enjoy your night" Her mother smiled, as her dad moved forward to shake Aaron's hand.

"If you need us, call" Her dad said, nodding at Marissa. Marissa nodded too, as Aaron led her away from her parents and into the cool night. She scanned the curb for his car and unease settled again in her stomach, as she was unable to locate said car.

"It's a nice night" Aaron informed her, "We're going to walk". Marissa felt powerless, he was dominant. Not like some boys she had been out with, who asked her questions, Aaron told her the answers.

They walked in silence and Marissa couldn't help herself, she shivered.

"It's not cold" Aaron snapped, glaring at her.

They walked further away from the house and the less safe Marissa felt, she clutched her bag with all the strength she had left in her. His hand was placed on the small of her back, not out of affection she knew.

"Where are we going?" Marissa asked, watching as her breath formed steam and disappeared into the atmosphere. His hand tightened at her back, when she looked over his expression was one of anger.

"When we get there," He hissed, "You'll know"

Damian McGinty was having trouble sleeping. He sat in his bed, watching the digital clock on his beside table. His phone lay in front of him, silence and torturous. He slumped forward and checked anyway, even though he was well aware there were no messages waiting for him. His eyes flickered momentarily to the pile of textbooks on his desk, but they did not interest him.

Truth be told, most of that work was due tomorrow but worrying about Marissa occupied his racing mind. With a rasp of annoyance, he flopped down onto his back. His limb felt limp and everything about his aching body indicated he should already be asleep, but his mind had other plans.

"Damian" A woman stood at the door. She was smiling at him, only a way mothers could. She had black hair and blue eyes, but they were nowhere near as bright as Damian's. She too was heavily accented.

"It's late" She pointed out, Damian's eyes flickered unwillingly to the clock.

"I know" He replied, staring back down at his phone and mentally willing It to ring.

"Can't you sleep?" She asked kindly.

"No" He murmured.

"Not too late my boy" She walked forward and kissed her son lightly on the forehead, whispering in his ear, "She must be worth a lot"

When she pulled away she threw a knowing wink at her son and exited the door, leaving Damian with a smile of his face.

The phone, which Damian had momentarily forgot about, began to ring. The sharp ringtone caused the smile to slip off his face, as his rushed fingers enclosed the device and opened it.

"Hello?" He asked breathlessly.

"Hello" A voice replied. Damian frowned and pulled the phone away, it said it was Marissa calling.

"Damian, I'm Constable Philips" The man explained, his voice was formal and detached.

"Hello" Damian repeated and suddenly it clicked, "What's happened"

"There's been an accident," Constable Philips said.

"Marissa?" Damian demanded, his heart was beating painfully as panic gripped his throat. Various situations, many ideas spun through his head. It seemed like hours until to Constable finally confirmed Damian's fear.

"She's in hospital, she was just conscious and muttering your name. We assumed she would want you here when she woke up, you see what happened-"

The constable never got to finish his sentence, as Damian quickly cut through.

"Where is she?" He demanded.

The hospital was a buzz of activity, which did not help Damian's impatience. He took the stairs two at a time, not even considering taking the lift when he noticed how many people were waiting. He had gotten dress in a blaze of hurry, which could explain why he had two different shoes on. Damian didn't care.

He ran to the desk of this particular level, out of breath and most likely looking half-crazed. The nurse was on the phone and writing something down, she was nodding. Damian squinted at her; she had bleach blonde hair and did not look like a nurse. Eventually she put down the phone and with an exhausted sigh glanced up at Damian.

"What?" She glared.

He waved off her rudeness, "Marissa von Bleicken"

She chewed her gum slowly and slowly stared at the computer screen, idly scrolling down to find her name.

"It's important" Damian stressed; she looked up at him with tolerance. She pointed to the room directly behind him, and before she could say anything he disappeared into the room.

Two constables were in the room, talking to her parents obviously. One turned around to face Damian and walked towards him, he placed a hand on Damian's shoulder.

"I'm constable Philips" The man informed him, "Can we talk outside?"

"Marissa?" Damian begged.

"She's stable" Constable Philips informed him; Damian's parents were gazing over at him with sadness.

"Damian" They sighed, walking over to him. Her mother embraced tightly, she had obviously been crying. Her father gave a stern and stiff nod towards Damian, and then returned his gaze to the bed. Her mother detached herself from Damian and walked over to her husband, holding his hand tightly.

"Can you two come with us to the station, we have numerous questions. You'll be back before you know it" Constable Philips asked. Marissa's mother opened her mouth to argue, but her husband nodded and they followed Constable Philips out.

"I'll stay" Damian told them, walking over to her bedside.

He sat down on the chair and made his eyes take in her appearance. Both eyes were black, lips swollen and bleeding, there was a cut under her eyebrow. That was just her face; her arm was in a sling and neck in a brace. Damian bit his lips, taking her good hand in his own. A nurse bustled in, gladly not the one who was manning the desk.

"Will she be okay?" Damian asked, his voice thick with emotion.

"Her vitals are great but she's still unconscious" The nurse explained with a smile, "She may be able to hear you if you talk to her". Damian knew the nurse was just trying to be helpful, as she checked over Marissa's IV drip.

"It's just to keep her hydrated" The nurse informed him, before bustling out of the room.

Damian considered what the nurse had told him and sighed sadly at Marissa's broken figure. He lowered his lips to Marissa's good hand, a few stray tears falling onto it.

_Take a breath_

_I pull myself together_

_Just another step till I reach the door_

_You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you_

_I wish that I could tell you something_

_To take it all away_

_Sometimes I wish I could save you_

_And there're so many things that I want you to know_

_I won't give up till it's over_

_If it takes you forever I want you to know_

More tears fell, as the bruises glared up at him.

_When I hear your voice_

_Its drowning in a whisper_

_It's just skin and bones_

_There's nothing left to take_

_And no matter what I do I can't make you feel better_

_If only I could find the answer_

_To help me understand_

_Sometimes I wish I could save you_

_And there're so many things that I want you to know_

_I wont give up till it's over_

_If it takes you forever I want you to know_

He moved his lips to a part of her not bruised face, placing a tiny kiss.

_That if you fall, stumble down_

_I'll pick you up off the ground_

_If you lose faith in you_

_I'll give you strength to pull through_

_Tell me you won't give up cause I'll be waiting if you fall_

_Oh you know I'll be there for you_

_If only I could find the answer_

_To take it all away_

_Sometimes i wish i could save you_

_And there're so many things that I want you to know_

_I wont give up till it's over_

Damian let out a shaky breath, "I swear, when you're better, I'll tell you how I feel. When you are okay, I'll tell you the truth"


	6. Ready To Fly

Damian sat vigilant by Marissa's beside, waiting when they took her away for scans and tests. Every time they reassured him things were fine and looking better by the minute, but Damian found it basically impossible to believe them. They took her for scans around her neck and then removed the brace, deciding she was safe from any potential neck injuries.

Members of the Glee Club and family members filtered in and out of the room, Cameron and Hannah stayed the longest they seemed determined to distract Damian in some way. They brought Marissa flowers and balloons, soon her room was beginning to look more like a Katy Perry video shot then a dreary and depressing hospital room.

Damian held Marissa's hand once more, talking to her about anything he could think of. Luckily her parents weren't in the room, because he began to talk about her.

"Marissa" He sighed, "You don't deserve that guy and you don't deserve this"

He watched her, how the bruises stung her and in turn pain stung him. Her eyes fluttered, causing Damian to blink profusely with hope and surprise.

"Marissa?" He hissed, another flutter. Hope was rising in his chest as he bounded to the door and sung out.

Nurses rushed into the room, pushing past him to examine her. He saw someone peer over her and flash a small light into her eyes.

"Urgh" He heard Marissa groan. He couldn't contain it, the hope spilled over into an uncontrollable smile. One nurse beckoned him over and he did, staring into Marissa's eyes. Despite the black, which colored around them, he still saw the same girl.

"Marissa" He sighed, beaming at her.

"I would smile," She murmured.

"Shh" He shushed her, not wanting her to waste her energy. The nurses bustled out of the room, Damian assumed to find her parents.

"You're awake" Damian grinned, as he carefully kissed her spare hand.

"You're here" She whispered, her voice was so broken and fragile. Damian's heart was almost breaking; the mere presence of her broken body was putting him through emotional hell.

Before Damian could say another word, her parents entered, tears streaming down their faces. They moved to the side of the bed, gushing over Marissa. Damian detached himself from the chair, in which his bottom had been glued to for at least twelve hours. He watched the family reunite and couldn't help but swallow the searing rage, which rose up through his throat. The rage at that boy, who had broken her and nearly beyond repair.

Marissa was tired of her cast already, even though Hannah had decorated it beautifully. She tried in vain to turn her combination, but sadly her left hand was just not as strong. Briefly she considered hitting her locker with her good hand but dismissed the idea, realizing that she actually needed a functioning hand.

"Need some help?" Samuel grinned, opening the lock and locker easily. Marissa sighed with relief, because her locker was open and she didn't have to ask for help.

"What classes?" Samuel demanded, digging around in her locker.

"English and Science" Marissa grumbled, as Samuel retrieved the books and slammed the locker shut.

"You're looking much better" Samuel informed her, as the strolled down the hallway.

"Well I was lucky, I guess. I had a few bruises but, the only serious thing was my arm" Marissa replied, glaring down at her cast.

"Is the itching driving you INSANE yet?" Samuel laughed.

"Don'..Word" She grimaced, as the itching sensation spread through her arm. They walked along in silence for a moment, before Samuel interrupted it.

"I know it's traumatic what you went through, but we're all here for you" He said, smiling at her. Marissa smiled back and truthfully ever since she got out of the hospital she had felt embarrassed but no longer sad or scared. Her parents and herself had given statements about Aaron and currently, he was in police custody.

She felt lighter and free.

Samuel placed her things on the desk and with an exaggerated bow, exited the room with a slight skip in his step. She had to laugh at him; he was only trying to make her laugh anyway. Damian threw himself into his seat, next to her. He flashed her a grin, slightly out of breath.

"Running late Mr. McGinty" Marissa joked, Damian stared at her.

"Was that a smile?" He gasped, winking at her momentarily.

"Yes" Marissa grinned, "It's healthy to smile you know"

"Does that mean, good news from the doctor?" Damian asked.

"I went last night and he said we just have to wait for the plaster to come off" Marissa told him. She had to admit, she loved telling Damian things. She enjoyed how he never looked preoccupied and stared into her eyes while she talked, making her feel, heard.

"That's great" Damian grinned.

"Yeah" Marissa nodded, "It really is"

"We all want to happily welcome Marissa back" Mr. Shue said, from in front of the group. Applause erupted, as chairs were pushed back and everyone was on their feet. The Glee Club were happy to have her back, the real her.

"And in honor of her return" Mr. Shue continued, after they had all found their seats, "She has decided to sing us an important song"

Marisa smiled at Mr. Shue and replaced him at the front, nervousness racked her stomach. She looked over at Damian, as he shot her a small wink.

_I open my eyes the world seems a different place,_

_The colours are brighter and the air is sweet to taste._

_see it's like I woke up from a nightmare that tied me down,_

_I smothered and trapped inside a sleep way underground_

_Its time I learned to fall,_

_To say the word goodbye._

_To feel the sunlight on my face,_

_Maybe that means..._

_I'm ready to fly,_

_I wanna breathe in and breathe out and be who I am,_

_Let go of fear wanna feel alive._

_I'm ready to fly,_

_The more that you hold me back you set me free,_

_You help my heart decide.._

_Maybe I'm, maybe I'm I'm ready to fly._

At the end of the song she smiled largely, as everyone cheered. Damian stared at her, his mouth dropped open with awe.

"Oh Jesus" Damian sighed.

"What?" Cameron asked him.

"I'm pretty sure, I love her," He admitted, gulping.

"Oh" Cameron echoed, "Holy crap"


	7. Light Up The Sky

It had been a month since Marissa had seen Aaron.

It had been three weeks, since Aaron was sent to Juvie.

It had been two weeks since Marissa had gotten her cast taken off.

It was been a week since she admitted to herself that she felt something more for Damian.

The bruises had faded and Aaron felt like a horror filled, but distant memory.

"He likes you!" Hannah basically yelled at her.

"Hannah" Marissa snapped, her eyes darting around to see if anyone had heard. Hannah rolled her eyes, "He does"

"Stop it" Marissa sighed, shaking her head sadly.

The cafeteria, like always was bustling as students tried to shove food into their mouths and try to catch up with their friends.

"Why?" Hannah asked.

"Because" Marissa muttered, "Damaged goods, a mess. Why in his right mind would he like me?"

"Stop fishing" Samuel laughed, sitting across from her.

"I was not!" Marissa exclaimed indignantly, Hannah rolled her eyes once more.

"It's obvious Marissa" Samuel advised her, biting into his apple.

"I'm obvious?" Marissa gapped.

"You both are" Samuel gave her a look, which evidently said, _**duh!**_

"Am not" Marissa sulked.

"I can hear you arguing from all the way in my English classroom" Cameron moaned, sitting down next to Samuel, "Have you considered asking him?"

"Maybe you should" Hannah agreed, while Samuel nodded profusely.

"It's not necessary!" Marissa yelled, "HE DOESN'T"

"Who doesn't?" Damian asked, sliding into the seat next to Marissa with a grin. Silence descended upon the table, as Damian observed everyone's discomfort with mild suspicion.

"What have I missed?" He asked slowly, looking at Cameron with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, Uh, I don't know" Cameron muttered, staring his bottled water with extreme interest.

"Marissa?" Damian asked, he sounded confused. Marissa just shrugged and played with her food, trying to avoid his gaze. She knew that if she stared into his blue eyes, she would tell him the truth. Blurt it out and make an utter idiot of her, so she bit her tongue and watched other people.

"Okay" Damian mumbled, picking at his own food.

"I'll see you all in Glee Club" Marissa smiled, picking up her tray and bag.

Damian dumped himself next to Cameron, making his best friend laugh. He poked him in the arm and shook his head in disbelief, "You cannot be nervous"

"I am" Damian admitted, "Very much so"

"Hannah" Cameron continued to laugh, "Tell Damian he shouldn't be nervous"

Without missing a beat Hannah answered, "You shouldn't be nervous"

"I am" Damian snapped, causing another chuckle to echo from his stick of a best friend.

"You should be supportive" Damian snapped.

"We are!" Hannah and Cameron yelled at him, only exaggerating their frustration. Damian huffed and folded his arms, sinking lower into his chair. He stared angrily at the door, as Samuel jogged in.

"Has our boy backed out yet?" Samuel grinned, ruffling Damian's hair.

"I am right here" Damian glared.

Samuel sat on the other side of Damian, leaning backwards to see Hannah.

"You are all annoying and entirely unhelpful" Damian whined. Cameron laughed, picking up his notebook and idly flipping through the book. Damian couldn't help himself, he felt sick. He was scared and worried, images flittered through his mind.

"Don't think about it" Samuel smiled, before returning back to the conversation with Hannah. Damian gulped as Marissa entered the room; she glided up to the back row and sat down. She tapped Damian's shoulder and shot him a smile, which made Damian weak. Mr. Shue struggled in, with numerous sheet music. He sat down at the table and before he could utter a word, Damian rushed up to him.

Damian leant down and whispered his suggestion into Mr. Shue's ear. Mr. Shue looked surprised but when Damian pulled away he nodded and smiled.

"Thank you" Damian squeaked.

"Don't be nervous" Mr. Shue laughed, "Just go for it"

Damian turned around and faced the Glee Club, breathing out heavily. Hannah shot him thumbs up, while Cameron and Samuel sent him encouraging nods.

_You're making choice to live like this,_

_And all of the noise,_

_I am silence._

_We already know how it ends tonight,_

_You run in the dark through a firefight._

_And I would explode just to save your life,_

_Yeah I would explode._

_Let me light up the sky,_

_Light it up for you._

_Let me tell you why,_

_I would die for you._

_Let me light up the sky._

Damian slowly made his way to Marissa, smiling as shock spread across her face. A smile spread across her face, as Damian stood in front of her.

_I can't find a wall to pin this to,_

_Their all coming down since I've found you._

_I just wanna be where you are tonight._

_I run in the dark looking for some light,_

_And how will we know if we just don't try,_

_We won't ever know._

_Let me light up the sky,_

_Light it up for you._

_Let me tell you why,_

_I would die for you._

_Let me light up the sky,_

_Light it up for you._

_Let me make this mine,_

_I'll ignite for you._

She laughed self-consciously, as everyone was cheering.

_Let me light up the sky,_

_Just for you tonight._

_Let me help you fly,_

_Cause you won't have time._

_Cover your eyes,_

_Get your disguise,_

_They won't ask you why,_

_They just watch you die._

_And it's still so hard to be who you are,_

_So you play this part,_

_The show goes on._

_You've come this far with a broken heart,_

_Yeah you've come this far,_

_And you've broken._

She smiled sadly as Damian held out his shaking hand, but she took it. He helped her to her feet, now gazing into her eyes. He desperately tried to convey his feelings. Somehow, he would let her see.

_Let me light up the sky,_

_Light it up for you._

_Let me tell you why,_

_I would die for you._

_Let me light up the sky,_

_Light it up for you._

_Let me make this mine,_

_I'll ignite for you,_

_I'll ignite for you._

_Let me light up the sky,_

_Light it up for you._

_Let me tell you why,_

_I would die for you._

_And it's still so hard to be who you are,_

_But you've come this far with a broken heart._

_And it's still so hard to be who you are,_

_But you've come this far with a broken..._

_Let me light up the sky,_

_Let me light up the sky. _

He finished the song, slightly out of breath. Marissa stood on her toes and kissed his cheek, before bundling him up in a hug. Cheers and whoops echoed from the Glee room, bouncing off the walls.

"I believe" Mr. Shue laughed when the room had quieted down, "We have a new song for Sectionals"

**So my lovely readers I am not done, but I really would appreciate some feedback xx**

**ClareBelle or ClaireBelle xx**


	8. When You Look Me In The Eyes

For the first time in a matter of months, Marissa awoke with a rather large smile on her face. She rolled out of bed and was able to look in her mirror, to smile at the lack of bruises. She could wear a singlet and decided to, even though it was positively freezing outside. She ate without feeling ill and walked with a spring in her step.

The wind ripped through her, Goosebumps arising across her long, pale arms. When Marissa's teeth began to chatter, she regretted her choice of clothing. Today, she was on time. If only the sun had been shinning brightly, Marissa would have been convinced her karma levels were unnaturally high.

The corridors were in a state of in-between, not crazily crowded or deserted. She glided down said corridor, heading towards her locker with a grin. She stopped in her tracks, basically digging in her heels when she noticed one Damian McGinty leaning next to her locker with a distant expression on his face.

Picking up the pace, Marissa sped walk to her locker and wrapped her arms around said boy. She felt his boy relax into the hug and a slight laugh ripple through him, as his arms circled around her.

"Hello" He laughed, when she stepped away. Damian scratched the back of his neck, as a smile curved onto her face.

He looked at her for a moment, then shrugged off his jacket and held it out to her.

"Thanks" She laughed, slipping into it.

"Nice singlet" Damian nodded, as she opened her locker.

"I felt confident today," Marissa muttered defensively, turning to look at him. Damian slipped a hand under her chin, smiling.

"I was being serious, you look lovely" He smiled.

Marissa blushed, "Thank you"

She turned back to her locker and pulled out some books, then slammed it shut.

"I would offer to take your books, but" Damian trailed off, making Marissa raise an eyebrow delicately.

"I'd rather you just dump them, right here" Damian continued, holding open his arms.

"Request, not offer" Marissa smirked.

"Distinction" Damian smiled, as she did indeed dump the books in said boys arms.

They walked off towards the science labs, silence settling between them easily. Suddenly Marissa stopped and looked sideways at Damian with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Damian stopped to and looked at her, "What?"

Marissa took a deep breath and began to sing, in a loud voice.

_If the heart is always searching, _

_Can you ever find a home? _

_I've been looking for that someone, _

_I'll never make it on my own. _

_Dreams can't take the place of loving you, _

_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

_When you look me in the eyes, _

_And tell me that you love me. _

_Everything's all right, _

_When you're right here by my side. _

_When you look me in the eyes, _

_I catch a glimpse of heaven. _

_I find my paradise, _

_When you look me in the eyes. _

_How long will I be waiting, _

_To be with you again _

_Gonna tell you that I love you, _

_In the best way that I can. _

_I can't take a day without you here, _

_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear. _

_More and more, I start to realize, _

_I can reach my tomorrow, _

_I can hold my head high, _

_And it's all because you're by my side. _

With a laugh, she jumped into Damian. Luckily he dropped the books in order to catch her, she laughed.

"Are you okay?" Damian asked. Marissa smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. People who lined the hallways, looked at them with amusement and curiosity but passed without comment.

"I woke up, to see you. You helped me so easily and I like you, very much Mr. McGinty" She sighed, "I am very okay"

With that Marissa pressed her lips against his and as their kiss began, Marissa had to thank her lucky stars that Damian was holding on to her and had his hand pressed firmly on her waist. Or else Marissa knew she would have lost all feeling in her legs and ended up in a pool on the floor.

Damian wasn't sure how long he would be able to continue this kiss, his legs had begun shaking and his breathing was becoming ragged. Marissa pulled away and grinned at him, her legs wrapped tightly around Damian's middle.

"Someone looks happy"


	9. It's Not Your Fault

The words sent a chill down Marissa's back, as she scrambled away from Damian. If she had looked at the boy, she would have noticed the hurt and confusion in his blue eyes. Damian's eyes scanned over Marissa, as she wrapped her slender arms around herself. In a second she had deflated, almost like a balloon. All the happiness she had just been drinking it, had vanished the minute those cool words pierced the vibe.

Damian dragged his eyes away from Marissa, as she moved further into the corner. Damian sort out the cause of the noise and the, source of Marissa's fear. His eyes zeroed in on a tall boy, who stood with an air or arrogance in the middle of the corridor. His hair hung in his eyes, hands shoved in the pockets of his ripped jeans.

"Marissa" The boy smirked, "Missed me?"

Marissa wouldn't look at him and stared at Damian with serve anguish, she felt so small and weak.

"Marissa?" The boy demanded, making a boy towards her.

"No" She squeaked, staring at Damian.

The boy's smirk dropped and a scowl replaced it, anger flashing in his eyes. Damian stepped in front of the boy, having finally figured out who he was.

"Marissa?" Damian asked softly. As Marissa's eyes filled with tears, the scene enfolding in front of her was one of her worst nightmares.

"Yes" She squeaked.

"Please don't cry," Damian murmured, "But is this Aaron?"

"Yes" Marissa cried.

"Marissa, he's not worth it" Damian said, his voice was soft but his eyes were hard and cooler than ice.

Aaron smirked once more and took a measured step towards Damian, observing Marissa with cat-like grin.

"You have her well trained" Aaron laughed.

"She is not someone you can train" Damian hissed, "_**Marissa **_is a person"

"Yes" Aaron sighed, with a wave of his hand. He smiled with poisonous grin towards Marissa.

"You see" Aaron muttered, "This **bitch **got me sent to Juvie"

"I am not a bitch!" Marissa yelled at him but she instantly flinched back the moment the words had left her mouth.

Aaron advanced towards her, clenching his knuckles. Damian met him with a harsh glare.

"Step aside Leprechaun" Aaron snapped, glaring at Marissa over the top of Damian's head. Aaron sighed exhaustedly, like he didn't want to have this conversation. He pressed him thumb and forefinger to the bride of his nose.

Before Aaron could move his hand, Damian clenched his fist and threw his clenched fist at Aaron's face. Once he heard the satisfying crack and the pain spring through his knuckles, he turned to Marissa.

"Run" He hissed and Marissa despite her better judgment did run. She ran to the Glee Room, praying that someone was there. As if God had decided to randomly answer Marissa's prayers for once, Samuel sat chatting with Cameron and Hannah. When they saw her and the look on her face, they chatter trailed up.

"Marissa?" Samuel asked, as they all rose to their feet, "What's wrong"

Cameron moved forward to embrace Marissa and she collapsed in his arms, "Aaron"

It would have been comical, if Marissa had any inclination to laugh but they all stopped and froze with a sudden shock of understanding. Cameron held onto her tightly, as Samuel and Hannah raced out of the room. Cameron pulled away and looked into her eyes, a serious expression crossing his face.

"Explain"

Damian sat as still as humanly possible, not feeling overly comfortable at the doctor peering at his face.

"A few stiches" The doctor nodded, "Then you will be okay"

"Stiches?" Damian gulped, as Samuel shot him a look.

"Just four" The doctor informed him, pulling out a cotton swab in order to clean the deep gash. Damian raised his hand to his eyebrow protectively, not wanting a doctor anywhere near him.

"Stop being a wimp" Samuel snapped, pulling Damian's hand away forcibly.

The doctor cleaned the wound and then stuck the needle into the gash, making Damian hiss.

"Did I break the guys nose?" Damian demanded, as Samuel grinned.

"I think your friend did more damage," The doctor noted, nodding his head towards Samuel who grinned at this news.

"Dammit" Damien grumbled, barely aware of the doctor threading the needle through his two separated parts of skin.

"Yeah" Samuel smiled, "But you still got the girl"

Hannah couldn't help but feel useless as Marissa sobbed in her arms. Hannah knew that Marissa was just scared, worried and drowning in guilt.

"It's not your fault" Hannah smiled, soothingly smoothing out the smaller girls hair.

"He only did it for me" Marissa sobbed. They sat in Hannah's room, which made Marissa feel safer because at the moment she would of hated to be alone.

"He wanted to hit that boy anyway" Hannah consoled her.

"BECAUSE OF ME" Marissa wailed.

"Do you blame him?" Hannah demanded, "I wanted to hit him and Samuel did, very accurately"

"You guys shouldn't have" Marissa sniffed.

_It's not your fault so please stop your crying now,_

_It's not your fault so please stop your crying now,_

_Please stop your crying now,_

_Woah,_

_Woah._

_There was staring and seclusion,_

_A fine tuned way of motion,_

_A face wrapped for a suitor,_

_The sound of hearts pumping at the same beat,_

_Coming 'round the corner,_

_In almost all directions,_

_A sense of heat that I couldn't bare to touch,_

_No, I couldn't bare it._

_It's not your fault so please stop your crying now,_

_(It's not your fault so please stop your crying now)_

_It's not your fault so please stop your crying now,_

_(It's not your fault so please stop your crying)_

_Now you, wait for, something, to cure this,_

_Well I'm here, under your downpour._

_No, woah._

_It's not your fault so please stop your crying now,_

_It's not your fault so please stop your crying,_

_It's not your fault._

_It's not your fault so please stop your crying now,_

_(It's not your fault so please stop your crying now)_

_It's not your fault so please stop your crying now,_

_(No, woah)_

_It's not your fault so please stop your crying now,_

_(No woah, no woah) (It's not your fault so please stop your crying now),_

_It's not your fault, stop crying now,_

_(No...)_

"I'm telling you" Hannah sighed as she tried to catch her breath, "That is how Damian feels"


	10. Check Yes Juliet

The atmosphere was addictive; the energy was sweet enough to get you drunk. The entire Glee Club was filled up with, well glee. There was no doubt as everyone sat in the waiting room, that most were sick with nervousness. Damian took a sharp breath out, running his long fingers through his hair. Somehow he was going to make it through this number, preferably without throwing up.

Marissa patted his arm soothingly, kissing his cheek. Almost instantly, Damian felt himself calm down. He slipped his hand into hers, smiling with an odd amount of confidence. Mr. Shue beamed at them all with a sense of pride and it was true, he was proud of his Glee Club.

"We've really been here for each other the past couple of months and we've made it!" Mr. Shue laughed.

"Sectionals!" Cameron yelled, fist pumping.

"Sectionals" Mr. Shue agreed.

They all looked at each other carefully, as their worries faded away. They did a quick run through, all watching Damian as he attempted to dance.

"Maybe don't" Samuel laughed.

"Should we go and watch?" Hannah smiled nervously. Hannah like always resulted in making nervous and really bad jokes, when ever she was suffering with a horrid case of stage fright. In silence they all nodded and rose to their feet, shuffling out of the room.

Damian fiddled with his tie, as the filed in the auditorium seats. The lights fell and so did the noise; there was silence as the curtains rose. The Glee Club listens as Mr. Shue informed them that this club was their main competition.

"Sheets Notes" Lindsay informed them, glowering up at the dancing people.

"Shit notes" Samuel chuckled.

"Guys, be respectful" Mr. Shue hissed.

"Nervous?" Marissa smiled at Damian in the dark, reaching over to fix his tie.

"Are you kidding?" Damian squeaked, "I've faced your abusive ex and well admitted to you that I like you. I am not scared of getting in front of random strangers and singing"

"We'll be there right beside you" Marissa smiled at him.

When Sheet Notes finished they took a bow and hurried off the stage, Damian felt like he could breath again.

"Now this" Mr. Shue hissed, "Is our _**real **_competition. Not Sheet Notes"

All eyes swiveled to Lindsay, accusing her for passing on the wrong information.

"Who are they?" Cameron asked, watching as the curtain rose once more.

"Alistar High School" Mr. Shue responded.

Alistar High School positioned their selves on stage, as the music began to play every single person in the audience let their mouth fall open. The lead male singer stood in front of them with a massive grin, his voice loud and strong.

_Check Yes Juliet _

_are you with me?_

_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk_

_I won't go_

_Until you come outside_

_Check yes Juliet_

_Kill the limbo_

_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_

_There's no turning back for us tonight_

_Lace up your shoes_

_Ay Oh Ay Oh_

_Here's how we do_

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart _

_If you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run_

_Forever will be _

_You and me_

_Check yes Juliet_

_I'll be waiting_

_Wishing, wanting_

_Yours for the taking_

_Just sneak out _

_And don't tell a soul goodbye_

_Check yes Juliet_

_Here's the countdown_

_3...2...1... now fall in my arms _

_Now they can change the locks_

_Don't let them change your mind_

_Lace up your shoes_

_Ay Oh Ay Oh ah_

_Here's how we do_

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart _

_If you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run_

_Forever will be _

_You and me_

_We're flying through the night_

_We're Flying through the night_

_Way up high, _

_The view from here is getting better with_

_You by myside_

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart _

_If you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run_

_Forever will be (x2)_

_You and me, you and me, you and me_

"Oh Shit" Damian sighed.


	11. Light Up The Sky II & Colors Of The Wind

The lights were dimmed, yet the rumble of the expecting crowd met all the New Directions members' ears. Every single member was feeling nervous but none other than Damian, who had the honor of opening their number.

"Great honor" Damian muttered, "If I screw up it will be obvious"

He played with his mic, as they all shot him looks and words of encouragement. Marissa stood at the end of the curtain and blew him a kiss as it started to rise, with fear coating his whole being Damian stepped out into the limelight.

He made it to center stage, without throwing up or tripping.

_Breath, _he coached himself. The sea of faces stared up at him; the hunger in their judgmental eyes was plainly obvious to him.

With a shaky breath he waited for the music, said a quick prayer and then followed the song. He imagined Marissa in front of him, with that smile he had grown to appreciate and the light, which now, was evident in her eyes.

_You're making choice to live like this,_

_And all of the noise,_

_I am silence._

_We already know how it ends tonight,_

_You run in the dark through a firefight._

_And I would explode just to save your life,_

_Yeah I would explode._

_Let me light up the sky,_

_Light it up for you._

_Let me tell you why,_

_I would die for you._

_Let me light up the sky._

_I can't find a wall to pin this to,_

_They're all coming down since I've found you._

_I just wanna be where you are tonight._

_I run in the dark looking for some light,_

_And how will we know if we just don't try,_

_We won't ever know._

_Let me light up the sky,_

_Light it up for you._

_Let me tell you why,_

_I would die for you._

_Let me light up the sky,_

_Light it up for you._

_Let me make this mine,_

_I'll ignite for you._

_Let me light up the sky,_

_Just for you tonight._

_Let me help you fly,_

_Cause you won't have time._

_To cover your eyes,_

_Get your disguise,_

_They won't ask you why,_

_They just watch you die._

_And it's still so hard to be who you are,_

_So you play this part,_

_And the show goes on._

_But you've come this far with a broken heart,_

_Yeah you've come this far,_

_And you're broken._

_Let me light up the sky,_

_Light it up for you._

_Let me tell you why,_

_I would die for you._

_Let me light up the sky,_

_(Let me light up the sky)_

_Light it up for you._

_(Light it up fot you)_

_Let me make this mine,_

_(Let me make this mine)_

_I'll ignite for you,_

_(I'll ignite for you)_

_Let me light up the sky,_

_Light it up for you._

_Let me tell you why,_

_I would die for you._

_And it's still so hard to be who you are,_

_But you've come this far with a broken heart._

_And it's still so hard to be who you are,_

_But you've come this far and you're broken..._

_Let me light up the sky,_

_Let me light up the sky._

When Damian finished the song, everyone erupted in applause, much like they had in New Directions. He smiled sheepishly and threw a glance over his shoulder to see his friends step onto the stage. Marissa strode up to him and smile softly, mouthing a simple, _thank you. _

Damian hurried back to stand next to Samuel and Cameron, watching as Marissa, Lindsay, Hannah and McKynley took center stage. Everyone else crowded around the boys, as they all waited for the crowd to stop and sit. The crowd did indeed sit and stare at the new formation and faces that inhibited the stage.

Lindsay steeped forward and Damian knew that step contained so much measure, the right formula to convince the audience. In a confused voice she began to sing.

_You think I'm an ignorant savage_

_And you've been so many places_

_I guess it must be so_

_But still I cannot see_

_If the savage one is me_

_How can there be so much that you don't know?_

_You don't know ..._

She stepped back as the boys continued to hum in harmony, she still wore the confused expression as Hannah took her place. There was a hint of pain in the redhead's voice, as she continued.

_You think you own whatever land you land on_

_The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim_

_But I know every rock and tree and creature_

_Has a life, has a spirit, has a name_

She stood next to Lindsay, letting McKynley take her place.

_You think the only people who are people_

_Are the people who look and think like you_

_But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger_

_You'll learn things you never knew you never knew_

McKynley's voice contained raw emotion as she played to the audience, she stayed put while the other three girls stood beside her. They boys moved up closer and in perfect harmony they all sang together.

_Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon_

_Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?_

_Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?_

_Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_

_Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_

They returned to their original positions, with Marissa coming to the front. Damian almost forgot to breath, as she stood there. An air of confidence enclosed her, almost like a protective shield. With a strong and heavy voice, she began her two verses.

_Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest_

_Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth_

_Come roll in all the riches all around you_

_And for once, never wonder what they're worth_

_The rainstorm and the river are my brothers_

_The heron and the otter are my friends_

_And we are all connected to each other_

_In a circle, in a hoop that never ends_

All the girls dropped back and they boys moved forward to take their place. Luckily Damian had begun to breath and resumed thinking again, he moved in sync with his fellow male Glee Club members. Alex stepped forward and in his powerful voice sung, his heart pouring out into the song.

_How high will the sycamore grow?_

_If you cut it down, then you'll never know_

_And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon_

Without missing a beat Samuel and Alex swapped place, and Samuel began singing in his husky voice.

_For whether we are white or copper skinned_

_We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains_

_We need to paint with all the colors of the wind_

Samuel moved back, standing next to Damian. His head was held high, as he watched Cameron take center stage.

_You can own the Earth and still_

_All you'll own is Earth until_

Cameron sang those two lines softly, with as much heart and grace as he could imagine. All the members stood beside their awkward friend, as a sign of unity.

_You can paint with all the colors_

_Of the wind_

The last two lines were sung so softly and perfectly harmonized, that when they had finished there was silence. Damian bit his lip nervously, trying to decide if the crowd's reaction was good or bad. When they jumped up and began to cheer, in their loudest possible voices, a smile graced every member of the New Direction's faces. They had done it.


	12. Let's See How Far We've Come

"You were great!" Marissa exclaimed, leaping forward and hugging Damian. He laughed, as he clung to her. They were all crowded in the dressing room, laughing and congratulating each other on their own individual performances. Damian smiled as Marissa pulled her head away from the crook of Damian neck and kissed him.

Mr. Shue entered the room, smiling at the excited teenagers. He clapped his hands together once, trying to grab their attention.

"You were all great," He laughed, as they all smiled back at him. Damian was still holding Marissa around the waist, his hand placed lightly on her waist. Hannah was smiling at Samuel with pride and awe.

"No matter what happens" Mr. Shue smiled, "I'm proud of you all"

Three anxious and tense show choirs filled the stage with edgy laugher and darting scowls. The New Directions piled themselves together on the left side of the stage, not saying a word and not even daring to breath.

"You've changed so much" Damian breathed in Marissa's ear. A slow shivered made its way down her back, as his words caressed her skin. Those words were full of pride and confidence, as a smile curved around her lips.

"You've helped so much" Marissa breathed, leaning in to him ever so slightly.

"Save the mushy stuff for when we win" Lindsay advised them, darting a look at the still discussing judges. Everyone let out a hiss at Lindsay's words, their eyes goggling at the judges.

"What?" Lindsay muttered defensively, crossing her arms with an annoyed huff.

"Don't jinx it" Cameron warned, twirling his cross out of nervous habit.

"Christian boy believes in jinx's?" Lindsay giggled.

"I'm not just a Christian" Cameron scowled.

Lindsay rolled her eyes, "You repeat it every so often"

"Lindsay" Hannah warned, "Shut up"

Everyone let out a little chuckle at the easy brush in Hannah's voice, the way she had simply advised Lindsay to do something everyone was begging her to do constantly.

The three judges slowly made their way to the stage; every step caused the ball of worry to grow.

"What if we don't win?" McKynley asked her friends, horror spreading across her face.

Samuel shrugged and smiled, "You know there's always next year for us. We can keep trying guys"

"Nice words of encouragement" Cameron smiled.

"Guys" Marissa huffed, her eyes widening as the female judge took the mic.

"I would first like to say, you all did a brilliant job. It was fantastic, truly spellbinding!" She looked at each show choir individually, before opening the white envelope.

"Third Place" The judge paused, "Is Sheet Notes!"

Sheet Notes erupted in tears, as they all ran forward to collect their trophy. The despair was clear on their faces, their chances of winning Nationals slammed.

"First Place" The judge muttered slowly as she squinted at the card, "Alistar High School!"

That final announcement was like a spear through The New Directions heart. They all looked at each other with mirror expressions of shock and hurt, slowly walking off the stage. Marissa let the silent tears fell.

"Don't cry," Damian begged, "Please Marissa"

"I'm okay" She smiled with a hug, "Really"

All disgruntled members sat in the choir room, not talking just staring at the floor. No one looked up when Mr. Shue entered and none of them saw the smile which was on his face, if they had no one required the heart to question it.

"Guys" Mr. Shue yelled, sitting down on a chair in front of them. Slowly each member raised their sad eyes to meet his joyful ones.

"We don't have a lot to be sad about" Mr. She continued, "Sure we lost, but we have a chance to work harder and get better! Like Samuel said, we have a chance next year. Everyone's changed so much in the past few months and even though we lost, I'm still proud of all of you"

Letting Mr. Shue's comforting words wash over them, some nodded in agreeance but many still looked heartbroken. Samuel's head snapped up and hit Cameron on the shoulder lightly, motioning his head towards the front. Cameron shrugged but got up and followed Samuel to the front.

"You guys want to say something?" Mr. Shue asked, raising his eyes.

"Yeah" They both nodded.

_Hello_

_Hello_

_Hello_

Samuel stepped forward and looked at all his friends, singing about them and to them.

_Waking up at the start of the end of the world,_

_But it's feeling just like every other morning before,_

_Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone,_

_The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour_

_And I started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye_

_Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?_

_I believe the world is burning to the ground_

_Oh well I guess we're gonna find out_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Well I believe it all is coming to an end_

_Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

Cameron and Samuel sang together, Samuel dancing like a rockstar and Cameron dancing in his most addictive but awkward way.

_I think it turned ten o'clock but I don't really know_

_And I can't remember caring for an hour or so_

_Started crying and I couldn't stop myself_

_I started running but there's no where to run to_

_I sat down on the street took a look at myself_

_Said where you going man you know the world is headed for hell_

_Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to_

Together the whole of New Directions got to their feet, singing and dancing together. The pain wasn't to bad, because it's not like it was the end. They lost but a lot more had come from it.

_I believe the world is burning to the ground_

_Oh well I guess we're gonna find out_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end_

_Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_It's gone, gone, baby, it's all gone_

_There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home_

_It was cool cool, it was just all cool_

_Now it's over for me and it's over for you_

_Well it's gone, gone, baby, it's all gone_

_There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home_

_Well it was cool cool, it was just all cool_

_Now it's over for me and it's over for you_

_I believe the world is burning to the ground_

_Oh well I guess we're gonna find out_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end_

_Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come _


	13. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER !

**So guys, I want to thank you ALL for reading this story and hope many of you continue on to read my new one! The Christian and The Irish Lad! **

**I've finished this story now, so please tell me what you think and If the ending was good enough **

**ClareBelle xx**


End file.
